Lonely
by Kaine-Minizowa
Summary: Ichigo cannot help but refuse to be part of a family he doesn't want to be in. His mother remarried and then died, but not before he was registered into the family of Aizen Souske, father of a man who's not going to leave Ichigo do not mistake the way the characters are labeled, this is GrimmIchi but Ichigo is the main character in this.


**Hi~ I died but now I'm back. :D I was just having such a slump.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

I worked for a host club. Dressing up in black suit and tie, brushing a hand through my spiked orange hair as I tried my best to seduce those walking down the street to be my drinking partner for the night. My coworkers had their hands in their pockets eyeing the women around them like they were fish in a flowing stream, even though some of them were unavailable.

"Hey hot stuff!" I heard Renji shout at one of the young girls holding hands with her boyfriend. I smacked him in the back of the head causing him to shout out and scowl at me as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Shut it Renji, you know she's been taken." I scolded.

"So?" Renji asked stupidly. I glared at him and shook my head with a sigh just in time for a pretty orange haired woman to catch my eye.

"Hey kitten, you free tonight?" I asked quietly. One hand in my pocket, the other out to her. She blushed and a small smile spread onto her face.

"Why of course I am, I'm always free for a cute host like you." The girl purred.

"I'm Ichigo, what's your name, if I might ask?" I asked the girl and she giggled.

"Rangiku. I'm Rangiku Matsumoto." The woman smirked.

"Well Rangiku, let's get you somewhere warmer, shall we?" The woman fluttered her long eyelashes at me like she wanted to seduce me, making me smile. I took the woman's hand and lead her to Urahara's host club.

**~Lonely~**

At the end of the night I went into Kisuke's office and waited for him to close up the club like I usually did on the weekends. I rested against his uncomfortable leather chairs and hummed along to a tune that even I didn't hear. My eyes were closed when Kisuke came in but I knew it was him by the smell of his strong overbearing cologne.

"Uncle Kisuke, do you think mom is fine in heaven?" I whispered.

"Now Ichigo, what's making you think of these thing tonight?" Urahara asked. I smiled slightly rolling my neck.

"This is the fourth time in a week I've been written to by my 'family'."

"Well you are part of their registry."

"It's pointless." I continued to have a quiet voice as I opened my eyes and looked at my Uncle. "I don't want to be part of their family. I don't want their money, I want to have to work for it, but no matter what I do, it seems like I'm being forced into all of this."

"You can't think that." My uncle whispered.

"Why can't I? It's the same with you isn't it?" I asked looking at my uncle who only shook his head and took a seat at his shabby desk.

"They tried to, but I gave them money instead." I sat up.

"What, why?" I asked shocked. My uncle smiled at me as he leaned back in his chair.

"To show them I didn't need their help. Aizen isn't someone who will give up just like that, I've had to deal with him since elementary, he's a nice man, he treated your mother right, he gives everything he can, and what he felt he could do for you, his step-son right out of high school, is give you money, since you refuse to live with them."

"Uncle Kisuke, I live with you and aunt Yoruichi." I said.

"True. But that doesn't mean he doesn't want to be a dad, he does have six sons. Each closer to your age than you would think, considering how old he is."

"Yea, fucking old." I chuckled.

"Hey! He's the same age as I am." My Uncle feigned being hurt.

"And you're old too, old man." I said jokingly.

The office was quiet for a while, dark except for the small flashes of light through the blinds from passing cars. It was relaxing. It was a time when I didn't have to worry about anything.

"You're a good kid Ichigo, I hope you realize that, and then take hold of the reigns that are being handed to you before someone else does." I nodded, afraid to speak and ruin the whole mood. "Ya ready to get home?" I nodded.

"Yea," I said weakly getting up and following my uncle out of the office.

**~Lonely~**

At home my aunt Yoruichi and her best friend Soi Fon were watching a movie, dinner was being cooked in the oven, a pillow was thrown at my face during one of their arguments, and I was able to enjoy their company. I couldn't help but smile. I had everything I'd ever needed and more.

At the time my family and I had finally started eating the doorbell rang, the familiar cheerful chirping sounded through the walls of my home and echoed around our dining room. I stood up since it was my turn to answer the door and I went to the front door, absent mindedly opening the door with a 'hello, May I help you'. I paused seeing blue hair and even more striking blue eyes.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" the man asked.

"Who might you be?" I breathed. He seemed the controlling type, the type that would be in my fake family.

"I am Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, may I come in?"

"Ah, um, now's not a good time. I just sat down to eat dinner with my family."

"Oh, don't worry, this won't take but a moment; it's just very cold out." I opened the door wider and allowed the not total stranger into my home. Immediately the blue haired man sat down with a sigh and pulled out some paper work. Immediately on sight of the paper I cringed and swung the door back open quickly.

"Out!" I shouted causing the blue haired man to look at me cautiously. "Didn't you hear me? I said get the fuck out! I know why you're here, get out now, before I beat you within an inch of your life!" My face grew hot as the blue haired man stood up, leaving his pen and papers on the table, walking to me and grabbing my shoulder before slamming me into the open door frame, placing his hands on my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Why would you make a threat like that?" asked Grimmjow.

"It's the only threat _you people_ respond to." I whispered against his hold, which loosened on the understanding of my words.

"I'll have you know, it's not the only threat we respond to, Father has sent me to bring you home so we can live as a family, he says it is too unbecoming of Aizen Sosuke's deceased wife's son to live on his own and away from his own step-father."

"I'm not living on my own! And, on top of that, who is he to tell me where I can and cannot live where I please? I'm eighteen." I hissed, and Grimmjow released his hold on me. "We aren't related, not even a bit, not Aizen, not any of whoever the fuck my brothers are. No one but my real family and I are related." I pushed against Grimmjow, struggling and on the verge of tears. "Now please leave!"

"I'll be back." Grimmjow threatened. "Just you wait."

* * *

**And that's the end of the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
